<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sorcières Stark by KarenKilla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390291">Sorcières Stark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla'>KarenKilla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter et Westeros [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence - Robert's Rebellion, F/M, Female Harry, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning, Reincarnation, The North Remembers (ASoIaF), Warging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna et Hortense sont réincarnées dans le monde de Westeros comme les deux dernières filles de Rickard et Lyarra Stark.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerys II Targaryen/Rhaella Targaryen, Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark, Barbrey Dustin/Brandon Stark, Benjen Stark/Sarra Manderly (OFC), Brandon Stark/Catelyn Tully, Cersei Lannister/Edmure Tully, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Doran Martell/Mellario of Norvos, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Erine Stark | Fem Harry Potter/Willas Tyrell, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Lyarra Stark/Rickard Stark, Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand, Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia)/Viserys Targaryen, Robert Baratheon/Lyanna Stark, Serena Stark | Luna Lovegood/Tyrion Lannister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter et Westeros [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Agenouillée sur le sol, les yeux bleus clairs et normalement lumineux de Luna, laissaient échapper de multiples larmes, coulant sur des joues salies par la poussière et le sang des combat. Quoique la jeune femme ne s'en souciait pas, tout cela n'avait pas d'importance pour la jolie blonde qui avait semblé si étrange aux yeux de la plus grande partie des gens. Mais jamais Hortense, jamais la sorcière aux cheveux ébènes qu'elle aimait comme une grande sœur. Hortense ne l'avait jamais traité comme si elle était folle, ou idiote, ou encore trop bizarre. Hortense l'avait accepté comme elle était. Elle l'avait sauvé, elle avait été une véritable amie pour elle, et ce dès la fin de sa première année. </p><p>Après avoir passé un an à Poudlard, où elle n'avait pas trouvé sa place, ou trouvé des gens... Où elle avait été seule presqu'en permanence, isolée, voire moquée par les gens de sa maison, les Serdaigles. Luna était tombée sur Hortense Potter, la Survivante, dans un moment où elle était en train de lire tranquillement. Craignant de la déranger, ou d'être moquer d'avantage, Luna avait été prête à faire demi tour, discrètement, mais Hortense l'avait entendu. Elle lui avait dit de s'asseoir si elle voulait lire ou étudier. </p><p>C'était arrivé une fois, puis deux, puis l'aînée l'avait aidé à rédiger un devoir, puis à réviser certains de ses cours. Et ça avait recommencé l'année d'après, jusqu'à ce que petit à petit elles aient développé une forte amitié. Échangeant régulièrement des lettres en vacances, mais même durant l'année vu qu'elles avaient des emplois du temps différents et qu'elles n'étaient pas dans la même maison. </p><p>C'était Hortense qui l'avait sorti des cachots des Malefoy après six semaines d'emprisonnement. Et c'était Hortense qui avait pris un coup pour elle lorsqu'un mangemort avait tenté de la tuer. Un sort qui avait crée une large entaille dans la sorcière aux yeux émeraudes, une entaille qui la faisait se vider de son sang. Tandis que Luna essayait désespéramment d'arrêter le saignement en appuyant sur la blessure. </p><p>"Vas-t'en. Tu dois te mettre à l'abri." dit doucement, et avec une douleur audible dans la voix, Hortense. La sorcière d'à peine dix-huit ans, ayant fêté son anniversaire le jour même, essayait d'enlever les mains de Luna de sa blessure. </p><p>Cependant la blonde pouvait être têtue, et elle était plus forte que la plupart des gens pensaient. De plus si Hortense était une redoutable adversaire avec sa magie, elle restait une femme assez menue, et bien que Luna n'ait pas beaucoup plus de force qu'elle, la perte de sang de la sorcière aux cheveux ébènes lui permettait de garder le dessus. Surtout vu qu'Hortense s'affaiblissait de minutes en minutes. Pour la plus grande panique de Luna d'ailleurs.</p><p>"Je ne te laisserais pas, alors arrête de te répéter. Économise tes forces, tu dois tenir jusqu'à ce que Madame Pomfresh arrive." contra Luna, sans lever ses yeux bleus de ses mains. Ses mains qui rougissaient qu'importe si elle essayait désespéramment d'arrêter le sang. Malheureusement elle n'y connaissait rien en sortilèges de guérisons, ou en gestes pour permettre à Hortense de tenir plus longtemps. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'appuyer sur l'endroit de la blessure qui saignait le plus. Non que ce soit très efficace.</p><p>"Ils sont trop nombreux. On ne pourra pas les repousser à nouveau." nia Hortense. "Elle ne viendra pas. Ce ne sera pas possible. C'est fini Luna, part et sauve ta vie."</p><p>Elle avait accepté de venir ici, à Poudlard, ou plutôt de ce qu'il en restait, le château avait subi beaucoup de dégâts lors de la bataille en mai. Ils avaient cherché à faire beaucoup afin de réparer l'école, mais il y avait eu tellement à faire. Le gouvernement magique britannique était en piètre état, il y avait des combats partout, contrairement à la première fois, les mangemorts avaient l'avantage. Et ils ne voulaient en aucun cas se rendre, pas alors que leur maître pouvait revenir une seconde fois. Pas alors qu'ils avaient été en charge du gouvernement. </p><p>Hortense, avait aidé à traquer les mangemorts, elle s'était battue contre eux, mais elle avait fait une pause pour l'anniversaire de Neville et le sien, ils étaient nés avec un jour d'écart après tout. Ils avaient fêté ça, fêté le fait d'être encore en vie, d'être ensemble.... Malheureusement les mangemorts avaient attaqué. </p><p>Pendant des siècles, Poudlard avait été protégé par des enchantements extrêmement puissants, renforcés d'ailleurs par leurs âges, datant depuis la création de l'école. Lorsque Voldemort avait attaqué l'école en mai, il avait réussi à détruire ces enchantements, aidé par le fait qu'il était un descendant de Serpentard. Cela lui avait permis d'avoir un lien avec l'école et donc avec les protections, lui permettant donc de les détruire lors de la bataille.</p><p>Les mangemorts n'avaient donc pas eu trop de mal à percer les barrières, surtout vu qu'Augustus Rookwood était un des chefs du groupe. Un ancien langue-de-plomb et un homme très intelligent. Qui en plus n'avait absolument rien à perdre, le rendant donc d'autant plus dangereux.</p><p>Suffisamment dangereux pour qu'il décide d'attaquer Poudlard, sachant que les 'héros' de la guerre y seraient pour fêter les anniversaires de Neville Londubat et d'Hortense Potter. Et pour réussir.</p><p>"Ne dis pas de conneries. Je ne te laisse pas. Et je ne compte pas me répéter alors arrête. Tu vas survivre tu m'entends ? Tu dois te battre, je ne veux pas te perdre." pleura Luna. "Je ne peux pas te perdre."</p><p>Hortense regarda de ses yeux émeraudes la femme qu'elle aimait comme une petite sœur. Luna avait fait son chemin au travers de ses défenses sans que l'ancienne griffondor ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit pour l'empêcher.  Sans qu'elle ne puisse même y penser, la jeune sorcière qui la faisait penser soit à une fae, soit à une fée ou à une nymphe. </p><p>"Je t'aime." dit Hortense, elle n'avait jamais prononcé ces mots, n'avait eu personne pour le faire, quoiqu'elle aurait peut-être pu avec Sirius... Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Et là, elle voulait que Luna le sache, qu'elle n'ait pas le moindre doute qu'Hortense l'aimait de tout son cœur, cette petite sœur envoyée par la chance. Une des rares belles choses dans sa vie. </p><p>"Hortense...." balbutia Luna, en voyant la sorcière aux cheveux noirs qui fermaient les yeux. "Non, non, non... Je te l'interdis tu m'entends. Je t'interdis de fermer les yeux et de mourir. C'est non."</p><p>"Enfin trouvé blondinette. On a une affaire en cours il me semble." commenta Walden Macnair en trouvant leur cachette.</p><p>Luna ne put réprimer un frisson de terreur en voyant les petits yeux bleus de fouine du principal exécuteur de Voldemort. Un homme qui sans l'intervention de Narcissa et Drago Malefoy, l'aurait sans aucun doute violé. La blonde l'avait entendu plusieurs fois lorsqu'il torturait des nées-moldus ou des moldues. Il était particulièrement cruel et vicieux, et il la terrifiait. </p><p>Elle avait sa baguette magique, et elle était libre, cependant elle était aussi épuisée. Avant de devoir amener Hortense dans cette cachette, elles avaient fait plusieurs duels, qu'elles avaient gagné mais pas sans blessure et certainement pas sans s'épuiser magiquement et physiquement. Tandis que Macnair semblait être en grande forme et ne semblait pas blessé.</p><p>Cependant Luna avait appris d'Hortense à se battre, à tenir le coup et surtout à ne pas baisser les bras, et puis sa sœur était agonisante derrière elle. Hors de question que ce mangemort ne touche à un seul de ses cheveux. Hortense l'avait toujours protégé, c'était à son tour. </p><p>La sorcière aux yeux émeraudes lui avait aussi appris que l'attaque était la meilleure défense, Luna n'attendit donc pas que Macnair lance le premier sort, elle le fit en premier. Et pas un <em>stupefix</em> ou un <em>experliamus</em>, si la guerre leur avait appris une chose c'était que parfois il fallait combattre le feu par le feu. Et le plus important dans ce genre de combat, c'était surtout de faire en sorte que leur adversaire ne puisse plus se servir de ses mains.</p><p>Certains  de leur groupe étaient plus dangereux, plus furieux après tout ce qui c'était passé, comme Seamus qui avait pris l'habitude de carrément couper les mains avec un sortilège  tel que le <em>diffindo</em>, mais Luna avait toujours été créatrice. Alors plutôt que d'être aussi violente, quoiqu'elle était tentée, elle transforma les mains de Macnair en tentacules de pieuvre. Puis elle fit en sorte que ses pieds furent bloqués dans la glace. </p><p>Cependant concentrée comme elle l'était sur son adversaire, Luna oublia la règle numéro 1 dans ce genre de situation. Rester toujours conscient de son environnement, particulièrement d'autres ennemis. </p><p>Le coup la prit totalement par surprise, un coup dans le dos, elle baissa les yeux et vit une blessure qui l'avait transpercé, elle avait un trou dans le ventre d'où le sang coulait. Luna tomba à genoux, toujours sous le choc. La personne qui l'avait attaqué dans le dos, fit le tour, et la fit tomber sur le dos, ou plutôt la fit tomber sur Hortense. Luna observa avec surprise Michael Corner, il était bien la dernière personne qu'elle avait pensé trouver du côté des mangemorts.</p><p>Le visage de l'ancien serdaigle fut la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de fermer les yeux.</p><hr/><p>"Maîtresse, je ne pensais pas vous voir dans mon domaine aussi tôt." dit une voix grave mais sinon assez normale. Pas du tout ce à quoi Hortense avait pensé lorsqu'elle songeait à la mort.</p><p>Non pas qu'elle ait souvent pensé à l'incarnation de la mort, mais depuis qu'elle avait entendu l'histoire des Peverell, concernant les trois frères, Antioch Peverell, Cadmus Peverell et son ancêtre Ignotus. Depuis qu'elle avait entendu cette histoire, qu'elle avait vu les reliques de la mort, la baguette de sureau qui avait appartenu à Dumbledore, ainsi que la pierre de résurrection qu'elle avait abandonné dans la forêt cette nuit là, puis la cape d'invisibilité qui lui appartenait depuis la mort de son père. </p><p>La mort, elle y avait pensé, depuis qu'elle était revenue, après s'être débarrassée de l'horcruxe. Ça la hantait chaque jour, pourquoi avait-elle pu revenir ? Elle alors que tant d'autres n'avaient pas eu cette chance. Comme Fred qui était séparé de George depuis des mois, c'était tellement étrange et douloureux de ne voir qu'un seul des jumeau. Surtout avec la lueur dans les yeux bleus brisés de George.</p><p>Remus et Tonks qui ne verraient jamais leur fils grandir. Teddy qui ne pourrait jamais connaître ses parents. </p><p>Andromeda qui avait perdu son mari et sa fille. </p><p>Collin qui était mort, laissant Dennis tout seul.</p><p>Lavande qui avait perdu la vie.</p><p>Tant de monde était mort, mais elle avait eu une autre chance. Pour quelques mois en tout cas. Alors dans ses moments de pause, elle avait fait des recherches, lisant sur la mort, ses représentations....</p><p>Elle avait imaginé une voix rauque, caverneuse.</p><p>Elle avait imaginé un homme sous une cape noire, un squelette avec une faux. Pas un homme aux longs cheveux noirs, et aux yeux aussi noirs que le plus profond des abîmes, il était pâle aussi. Hortense n'avait jamais senti une magie aussi puissante, aussi captivante auparavant. C'était bien plus puissant que la magie qu'elle avait senti venir de la baguette de sureau. </p><p>"Maîtresse ? De quoi parlez-vous ? Ça n'a aucun sens. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être la maîtresse de quoique ce soit. Certainement pas de la mort." s'exclama sans pouvoir s'en empêcher Hortense.</p><p>Notant qu'au lieu d'être à la gare, nue, comme la dernière fois, elle se trouvait cette fois sur une vaste étendue d'herbe, devant un ruisseau, le tout entourée de brouillard, mais elle était habillée. Une robe blanche très simple, qui lui faisait un peu penser aux tenues dépeintes dans l'Antiquité Grecque, mais ce n'était pas important. Où était-elle ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas avec ses parents ? Et pourquoi Luna était-elle installée contre un arbre les yeux clos ? </p><p>Hortense avait changé à bien des niveaux depuis qu'elle était entrée la première fois dans le monde sorcier, mais en obtenant une famille, elle était restée la même femme impulsive. Alors ignorant la présence de cet être puissant, elle se précipita vers sa petite sœur, folle d'inquiétude pour elle. </p><p>"Elle ne se réveillera pas." dit l'homme qui était à sa droite. </p><p>Hortense était certes toujours aussi impulsive, mais elle n'était pas stupide, en tout cas pas au point de tourner le dos à un danger potentiel. Elle n'était pas inconsciente, la guerre lui avait appris beaucoup. Surtout au niveau de la survie. </p><p>"Un homme m'a dit ça il y a longtemps. Il avait tort." commenta Hortense, dégageant le front de Luna de plusieurs cheveux blonds. Elle respirait et son pouls était stable. C'était le principal. "Pourquoi ne se réveille-t'elle pas ?"</p><p>Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à comprendre ce qui se passait. Parce que la sorcière aux yeux émeraudes savait que lorsqu'elle avait fermé les yeux, c'était supposée être pour la dernière fois. Pas se réveiller au milieu d'une clairière, devant ce qu'elle pensait être la représentation de la mort. Encore moins avec Luna avec elle.</p><p>Qu'est ce qui se passait ?</p><p>"Je ne suis pas du tout comme Tom Jr. Il était une insulte pour un Peverell. Contrairement à toi Maîtresse." répondit la Mort. "Quand à ta petite sœur, elle est déjà dans mon domaine, mais elle ne se réveillera que lorsque je le voudrais. A savoir après une petite conversation avec toi. Maîtresse."</p><p>"Pourquoi m'appelez vous ainsi ?" demanda Hortense en se relevant, éprouvant aussi le besoin de croiser ses bras, comme pour se protéger. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi intimidé par quelqu'un auparavant. "Et de quoi voulez-vous me parler ?"</p><p>"Parce que c'est qui tu es Hortense Potter, descendante d'Ignotus. Tu as obtenu les trois objets, te liant donc à moi. Tu as la possibilité d'être immortelle, à mes côtés, renaissant parfois si c'est ton désir. Nous devons donc discuter." répondit la Mort.</p><p>"Je n'ai jamais voulu vivre éternellement. Je veux simplement retrouver ma famille." répondit Hortense en secouant la tête. "Je voulais simplement tomber amoureuse, me marier, avoir des enfants, et la chance de les voir grandir, de vieillir puis mourir. Mais à présent je ne pourrais jamais faire ça."</p><p>"Pas forcément. Il y a une possibilité pour que tu puisses quand même avoir ce que tu souhaites tant. Ou en tout cas une chance de l'obtenir." expliqua la Mort.</p><p>"Je suis morte. Comment pourrais-je avoir une chance de vivre et de vieillir ?" contra Hortense, fronçant les sourcils. </p><p>Cela n'avait pas le moindre sens pour elle, et elle n'appréciait pas le fait qu'elle pouvait sentir l'amusement venant de l'être en face d'elle. Son visage restait neutre, ses yeux insondables, mais elle pouvait néanmoins sentir son amusement dans son aura. Ou dans sa magie... C'était difficile à décrire. </p><p>"Il existe de nombreux mondes en dehors de celui que tu viens de quitter, celui que tu as défendu au péril de ta vie. Tu m'as bien aidé en te débarrassant des monstruosités qu'ont été les horcruxes de Voldemort, je ne pouvais pas agir de manière directe, pas dans ce monde, tu m'as donc enlevé une belle épine du pied.  Je te suis donc reconnaissant."</p><p>"Je suppose qu'il faut que je dise, il n'y a pas de quoi." répondit Hortense, elle n'était pas sûre de quelle manière elle devait se comporter envers la manifestation de la mort. Dans tous les cas Hortense n'avait jamais été particulièrement douée pour être révérencieuse. </p><p>Un fait qui lui avait attiré plusieurs problèmes, elle devait bien le reconnaître. Mais elle n'allait pas changé en quelques minutes. Même dans une telle situation, et puis s'il était réellement la Mort, alors il devait savoir quel genre de femme elle était. Sinon, et bien elle allait passer une vie après la mort peu agréable. Mais bon, ça pouvait difficilement être pire que la vie qu'elle avait eu jusque là non ? </p><p>"Tu pourrais, mais je ne pense pas que tu le feras." commenta la Mort. "Je ne t'ai pas dit ça pour gagner ta reconnaissance de toute façon. J'ai dit cela pour établir un fait. Tu fais honneur au sang qui coule dans tes veines. De tous les nécromanciens qui ont existé, Ignotus était sans le moindre doute mon favori."</p><p>"C'était donc vrai. Ils étaient des nécromanciens." murmura Hortense, elle avait fait quelques recherches après avoir été informé de la légende. Et elle était tombée sur cette théorie, mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps ou une motivation suffisante pour chercher la vérité. C'était il y a très longtemps après tout, et elle avait bien d'autres choses à faire. </p><p>"Les plus puissants qui n'aient jamais existé." confirma l'être de la mort. "Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler des frères Peverell, qui étaient tant liés à moi que je leur ai fait à chacun un cadeau. Nous sommes ici pour parler de toi Maîtresse et de ce qui t'attends à présent." </p><p>"C'est à dire ?" demanda Hortense, intriguée. </p><p>"Tu peux soit continuer sur cette voie, et retrouver le monde de l'Au delà, où vivent ceux qui sont morts. Ta famille en tout cas s'y trouve." déclara l'être de la mort en désignant un chemin de pierre qui venait d'apparaître. "Ou tu peux choisir de prendre cette voie là, afin de devenir réellement ma Maîtresse, immortelle, sans la moindre chance de rejoindre un jour ta famille. Mais avec une chance de renaître plusieurs fois, dans différents mondes." il continua en désignant une voie composée de planches. "Ou enfin, tu peux choisir de renoncer à ce titre, renaître néanmoins et donc avoir une chance de connaître la vie que tu cherches tant. Cependant cette vie serait dans un monde dangereux, où il y aurait des défis, et une grande menace. Plus encore, tu n'auras pas une grande partie de ta magie. Ce sera le prix à payer."</p><p>La dernière voie était une simple voie d'herbe. Hortense ne savait pas quoi faire, comment était-elle supposée choisir ? Elle avait enfin une chance de pouvoir se reposer, de retrouver sa famille, Sirius, ses parents, Fred .... Ou sinon, une chance de recommencer, mais sans sa magie. Pouvait-elle vivre sans magie ? Avant elle aurait dit oui sans hésiter, mais à présent elle en doutait. La deuxième option n'en était pas une, elle refusait catégoriquement de devenir immortelle.</p><p>"Luna est concernée par ma décision ?" demanda Hortense, cherchant à trouver un moyen de gagner du temps, afin de pouvoir réfléchir un peu plus. </p><p>"Pour la première et la troisième option oui. Vos magies, vos êtres sont entrelacés, vous êtes comme deux parties d'un tout." répondit l'être de la mort. "Je ne pourrais pas t'envoyer dans un nouveau monde entièrement seule. Surtout pas dans celui là, un soutien serait nécessaire."</p><p>"Réveillez là s'il vous plait alors. Cela la concerne aussi." demanda Hortense.</p><p>"Comme tu le souhaite Maîtresse." acquiesça l'être en faisant un geste de la main. </p><p>Juste après, Luna émit un gémissement, Hortense se précipita à nouveau vers elle, sans tourner le dos non plus. C'était devenu un réflexe pour elle à présent. </p><p>"Hortense, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi sommes-nous dans les limbes ?" demanda Luna en saisissant la main de son aînée.</p><p>"Comment peux-tu savoir cela ?" s'exclama surprise Hortense avant de secouer la tête. "Désolée question idiote. Tu as toujours eu un don pour savoir les choses. Nous sommes mortes mais apparemment nous avons des options."</p><p>"Quelles options Thanatos ?" demanda Luna après s'être relevée, observant l'être de la mort.</p><p>"Thanatos, cela faisait bien longtemps que l'on ne m'avait appelé ainsi. J'aimais bien les grecs." murmura l'être de la mort, comme à lui même. "Vous pouvez continuer votre route, retrouver vos disparus. Ou sinon vous pouvez renaître dans un monde dangereux, où une grande menace va se lever. Une menace contre laquelle vous devrez vous battre. Quoique dans des rôles très différents que dans cette vie. Nul ne s'attendra à ce que vous soyez des héroïnes, ou que vous soyez en première ligne. Les choses seront très différentes. Mais vous aurez une possibilité d'obtenir famille, amour, enfant. Si vous réussissez et que vous vainquez la menace bien sûr. Qu'en pensez-vous ?"</p><p>"Quelle question étrange. Nous allons renaître bien sûr." affirma Luna. "N'est-ce pas Hortense ?"</p><p>"Ce sera un monde où nous n'aurons pas notre magie." avertit Hortense, voulant calmer l'impatience de sa petite sœur. </p><p>C'était vrai qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir une chance de rencontrer sa famille, les défunts, néanmoins elle voulait avoir une chance de vivre avant cela. De vraiment vivre, pas comme elle avait du le faire jusque là.</p><p>"Chaque monde a de la magie." pointa Luna. "En aurons nous dans celui là ? Même si c'est une magie différente de la notre."</p><p>"Oui, vous en aurez." confirma l'être de la mort.</p><p>"Alors oui, Luna a raison, nous acceptons. Juste une précision, si nous faisons cela, à la fin de ces vies... Cela veut-il dire qu'il n'y aura plus de choix, qu'on pourra rejoindre nos familles ?" demanda Hortense.</p><p>"Oui. En faisant cela, tu renonceras à ton titre. Au lien qui existe entre nous." acquiesça l'être de la mort.</p><p>"Alors allons y. On a un nouveau monde à découvrir." dit Hortense. Serrant Luna contre elle, heureuse d'avoir cette chance mais surtout heureuse de ne pas être seule.</p><p>"Bon courage." murmura l'être de la mort. "Vous allez en avoir besoin."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>An 276</strong>
</p><p>Rickard Stark entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec sa femme, une chambre devant la porte de laquelle où il venait de passer des heures à faire des vas et viens. Il ne savait toujours pas comment Lyarra avait réussi à le convaincre que c'était une bonne idée, elle avait failli mourir lors de la naissance de Benjen. Il avait alors pris la décision que ce serait leur dernier, de toute façon il avait eu trois fils et une fille, c'était bien assez non ? </p><p>Mais non, cela ne suffisait pas à son épouse, et depuis quatre ans cette dernière insistait qu'elle était prête à avoir un nouvel enfant. Que cela ne serait pas dangereux pour sa santé. Il n'avait jamais été capable de lui refuser quoique ce soit, et donc il avait fini par céder. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi son épouse hurlait depuis des heures alors qu'elle donnait naissance à leur nouvel enfant.</p><p>"Mon Seigneur, vous avez deux filles." dit Lyarra en lui souriant, tenant une des filles dans ses bras tandis que Nan, une femme qui était là depuis des années, cela même avant sa naissance, tenait l'autre.</p><p>"Des jumelles ?" murmura choqué Rickard. Cela faisait des siècles qu'il n'y avait pas eu de jumeaux dans sa famille. C'était très rare. </p><p>"Oui, deux petites filles." acquiesça Nan, lui confiant le bébé qu'elle avait dans les bras. "Elle est née en premier."</p><p>"Avez-vous choisi des prénoms Rickard ?" demanda Lyarra, tandis que Nan sortait discrètement de la pièce, laissant le couple ensemble.</p><p>"J'ai toujours bien aimé le prénom de Serena. La petite fille de Cregan Stark." répondit Rickard.</p><p>"Serena, oui j'aime bien. Il y a des légendes liant le prénom à la lune il me semble, cela me semblerait convenable pour la maison des direwolf. Mais pour ce petit ange là alors." dit Lyarra en regardant le bébé qu'elle avait dans les bras, sa plus jeune. "Il y a en elle, quelque chose qui me fait penser à la nature, aux étoiles et à la lune."</p><p>"Va pour Serena Stark alors pour notre plus jeune, mais pour ce trésor là, mon aimée, avez-vous penser à un prénom ?" demanda Rickard, venant s'asseoir à côté de son épouse.</p><p>"J'avais songé à l'appeler comme votre mère, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit une Arya. Non, elle est notre petite fleur, alors pourquoi pas Erine ?" suggéra Lyarra. </p><p>"Erine et Serena Stark. Bienvenue dans notre famille." acquiesça Rickard. Se baissant pour embrasser le front de ses deux plus jeunes filles. </p><p>Ce fut d'ailleurs le dernier moment de tranquillité du couple, vu que juste après, tout leurs aînés arrivèrent, même Brandon et Eddard qui étaient rentrés provisoirement afin d'être là pour la naissance.</p><p>La famille Stark, ainsi que la maisonnée, et rapidement le Nord tout entier, se mit donc à célébrer l'arrivée d'Erine et Serena Stark, anciennement connues sous les noms d'Hortense Potter et de Luna Lovegood.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rencontre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>An 276</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ned </strong>
</p><p>Eddard Stark, plus connu sous le surnom de Ned, le second fils de Rickard Stark, avait été confié à Jon Arryn pour renforcer les relations entre le Nord et le Val d'Arryn. Depuis ses sept ans, il avait donc passé le plus clair de son temps aux Eyrié, haut dans les montagnes. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour se faire à sa nouvelle 'maison' et à Jon Arryn, mais peu à peu il y avait trouvé sa place. </p><p>Cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il avait oublié d'où il venait, ou encore en quoi il croyait, ou sa famille. Il vénérait toujours les Anciens Dieux, plutôt que les Sept, et s'il était proche de Robert Baratheon. Le futur Seigneur des Terres de l'Orage, qui était lui aussi sous la garde de Jon Arryn. Donc s'il était proche de lui, Ned songeait néanmoins souvent à ses frères Brandon et Benjen, ou encore à sa sœur.</p><p>Il considérait certes Robert comme un excellent ami, mais nul ne pouvait remplacer Brandon, son frère aîné. Brandon n'avait qu'un an de plus que lui, ils avaient donc toujours été très proches et complices. Quoiqu'ils étaient de caractères très différents. Brandon était connu comme le <em>Wild Wolf</em>, tandis qu'il était connu comme le <em>Quiet Wolf</em>. Rien que leurs surnoms en disaient long. </p><p>Cela faisait six ans qu'il était aux Eyrié. Six longues années où il avait surtout pu communiquer avec sa famille par lettre. Il avait pu rentrer quelque fois à Winterfell mais ça restait rare. Brandon n'était pas un très bon correspondant, il avait du mal à rester en place assez longtemps pour écrire des lettres, mais Ned en avait reçu quelques unes venant de Tertre-Bourg, le siège de la maison Dustin, où Brandon était élevé. </p><p>Lyanna, sa petite sœur qui avait quatre ans de moins que lui, écrivait un peu plus, poussée sans aucun doute par leurs parents. Le plus souvent elle se plaignait du fait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de se battre et que Père tenait à ce qu'elle assiste à des leçons, qu'elle jugeait <em>ennuyeuses à </em><em>mourir</em> plutôt que des leçons d'escrime. Ned soupirait souvent après les lettres de sa sœur, elle était sans aucun doute la petite sœur de Brandon. Aussi sauvage que leur aîné. </p><p>Benjen, son petit frère qui n'avait eu que deux ans et demi à son départ, écrivait aussi. Ned chérissait les lettres de sa famille, mais celles de Benjen étaient encore plus précieuses parce qu'il pouvait ainsi vraiment le connaître. Ce petit frère qu'il n'avait pas pu voir grandir et qui semblait être un farceur. Quel genre de surnom allait-il gagner ? Le sang du loup était-il fort en lui ? Il y avait tant de question dans son esprit au sujet de Ben, comme il tenait à être appelé depuis quelques temps. </p><p>Son père lui écrivait aussi, bien sûr, mais les lettres qu'il aimait plus que tout, elles venaient de sa mère. Lyarra Stark. Ned avait toujours adoré sa mère et les années n'avaient rien changé vis à vis de ça. Elle était celle qui lui faisait toujours sentir que, qu'importe la distance, il restait un membre de la meute. Elle était une femme aimante et forte, une véritable femme du Nord et il espérait avoir la chance d'épouser une femme comme cela. D'avoir un mariage qui lui apportait autant de bonheur que celui de ses parents. </p><p>C'était l'amour qu'il portait à sa mère le problème à présent. Parce que sa mère était enceinte, pour la première fois depuis Benjen, depuis neuf ans. Il avait été assez jeune à l'époque de la naissance d'abord de sa sœur et puis de son frère, néanmoins il se rappelait très bien le silence qui avait envahi Winterfell ensuite. </p><p>Il se souvenait de tout. </p><p>Des traits tirés de sa mère qui avait été si pâle. </p><p>De la rigidité dans les épaules de son père, qui allait prier tout les jours, voire d'avantage, au barral. </p><p>De l'inquiétude dans les yeux du mestre. </p><p>Des discussions des serviteurs qui étaient persuadés que Lady Stark n'allait pas survivre. </p><p>De la peur qu'il avait pu voir dans les yeux de son père lorsqu'il pensait être seul. </p><p>De la prise de Brandon sur sa main tandis qu'ils attendaient. </p><p>Il était le <em>Quiet Wolf</em>, il avait entendu bien plus que ce que les gens n'auraient voulu. Ou n'avaient su. Il avait donc conscience que suite à la naissance de Benjen, mestre Carum avait dit que ses parents devaient faire attention. Qu'une autre grossesse serait mal avisée et dangereuse. </p><p>Sauf que là, sa mère était enceinte.</p><p>Elle s'était remise après la naissance de Benjen, ça avait été difficile mais elle l'avait fait. Pourrait-elle vraiment le faire à nouveau ? Avait-elle eu assez de temps pour récupérer, pour guérir ou allait-elle se tuer ? Allait-il perdre sa mère ? </p><p>Bien sûr il savait que la mort était une partie de la vie. Il savait aussi que son père ne refuserait aucune dépense si ça voulait dire aider au mieux Lyarra Stark, néanmoins l'argent n'aidait pas toujours. Il n'avait pas aidé Joanna Lannister. Elle était morte en couche trois ans auparavant, donnant naissance à un fils difforme selon les rumeurs. Les gens parlaient de l'enfant comme d'un monstre. </p><p>Quoique honnêtement, Ned se moquait de savoir si son futur frère ou sa future sœur était ou non un monstre difforme, tant qu'il ou elle était en bonne santé et surtout que leur mère survivait. </p><p> </p><p>Jon Arryn s'était apparemment rendu compte de l'inquiétude qui habitait Ned, et qui faisait qu'il était nettement plus distrait, vu qu'un voyage avait été organisé. En effet, Ned rentrait à Winterfell, il y serait pour l'accouchement, avec Jon Arryn et Robert. Il allait pouvoir montrer le Nord à son père adoptif et à son ami. Leur montrer W interfell. Et surtout il allait pouvoir être auprès de sa famille à un moment difficile. </p><p>Lorsque Jon Arryn lui en avait fait la proposition, Ned avait hésité à refuser. Cela serait compliqué à organiser en premier lieu, il avait donc demandé à son père la permission. Voulant s'assurer d'avoir l'aval de Rickard Stark et de Jon Arryn, il ne voulait pas créer des problèmes après tout. Néanmoins son père avait été averti et il avait déjà dit oui. Ned avait donc pu acquiescer sans autre soucis. </p><p>Ils avaient donc laissé les Eyriés et le Val d'Arryn sous la garde du frère de Jon, Ronnel Arryn et ils avaient fait route vers Winterfell. Ned luttant pour ne pas aller plus vite, c'était à Jon Arryn de donner le rythme et il ne voulait pas l'offenser en désobéissant. </p><p>Néanmoins il était encore plus silencieux que normal et les paroles de Robert ne réussissaient pas du tout à le détendre, bien au contraire. Il appréciait beaucoup Robert, même s'il pouvait être pénible avec certains de ses goûts, mais là il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à le tolérer.</p><p>Heureusement son attente était presque fini, Winterfell était en vue et ils devraient y être dans à peine quelques heures. Voir sa maison, enfin, enlevait un poids dont il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait. Chaque pas dans le Nord avait été un soulagement pour lui, mais rien de comparable à cette vue. C'était absolument formidable. Seul son respect pour Jon Arryn l'empêchait d'aller plus vite et d'aller au galop pour rejoindre sa maison. </p><p>Qu'importe à quel point il aimait les Eyriés, c'était ici chez lui. Il vivait pour le Nord. C'était le seul endroit où il avait le moindre désir de vivre. Depuis la première fois qu'il avait accompagné son père dans un tour du Nord, Ned souhaitait reconstruire, et habiter, Moat Cailin. </p><p> </p><p>Il eut à peine le temps de descendre de cheval lorsque Lyanna se précipita vers lui, lui sautant dans les bras. Ce n'était probablement pas une attitude encouragée par leur mère, ou Nan. Lyanna n'avait certes que neuf ans, mais elle devait commencer à se comporter comme une Lady, honnêtement Ned ne pensait pas que c'était possible. Même aux Eyriés, il recevait régulièrement des lettres de sa famille, particulièrement de Lyanna et de Benjen. Il avait donc lu un grand nombre de lettres au sujet du fait que Lyanna voulait apprendre à se battre et n'avait aucun intérêt pour la broderie. Et que ça créait des tensions entre elle et leurs parents. </p><p>Il savait à quel point ses parents pouvaient être forts, et il ne doutait en aucun cas des capacités de sa mère. Néanmoins Lyanna n'était pas en reste concernant son entêtement. Il était assez content de ne pas être dans les parages honnêtement, il avait même assez pitié de Benjen pour se retrouver au milieu de tout ça. Lui au moins il n'avait pas à subir les disputes, pas au quotidien en tout cas.</p><p>Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un moment, il la garda contre lui avec un bras et tendit l'autre afin de récupérer Benjen, son petit frère ne tarda pas non plus. Il était vraiment chez lui. Il ne manquait que ses parents et son frère aîné.</p><p>"Toujours aussi silencieux, petit frère." lança d'ailleurs ce dernier.</p><p>"Toujours aussi bruyant." répondit Ned sans hésiter, un sourire sur le visage.</p><p>Brandon et lui étaient très différents, ils l'avaient toujours été, mais ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il n'aimait pas son aîné. Bien au contraire. Il l'agaçait parfois, mais il adorait quand même Brandon. Depuis le début, ils faisaient tout ensemble, ou presque. Partageant leçon, tout comme jeux, plaisanteries, sermons.... </p><p>Ned n'eut pas à lâcher Lyanna, sa petite sœur était déjà tournée vers leur aîné, le lien entre eux deux était comme toujours fort. Ned avait toujours adoré Lyanna, elle était sa petite sœur chérie, néanmoins il n'avait jamais eu un lien aussi fort que celui qui existait entre elle et Brandon. Leur père avait tendance à dire que c'était le sang du loup, si fort en eux deux, qui les liait à ce point. Ils avaient un tempérament assez similaire, aussi impulsif, impétueux...</p><p>Ned avait longtemps été jaloux du lien qui existait entre Brandon et Lyanna, plutôt logique, vu qu'il était entre eux deux. Néanmoins il avait fini par se faire une raison, sa mère l'avait aidé à l'accepter. Il les aimait tout deux profondément et ils l'aimaient aussi. Et puis à présent il avait aussi son lien avec Robert, et même avec Elbert Arryn. </p><p>Il accepta avec joie l'embrasse de son frère, Brandon lui avait vraiment énormément manqué. Certes Robert ressemblait de bien des manières à son aîné, mais ça ne voulait pas tout dire non plus. Ils avaient leurs différences, et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne cherchait plus à retrouver son frère en Robert. Il l'avait fait au début, mais c'était il y a longtemps, dans les débuts de son arrivée au Val d'Arryn.</p><p>"Lord Arryn, Lord Robert, bienvenus à Winterfell, à vous et aux vôtres." dit soudain une voix grave qu'il reconnaissait aisément. </p><p>Lord Rickard Stark était arrivé dans la cour, se détournant de son frère, il s'inclina devant son père, et malgré le fait que ce dernier était clairement Lord Stark, il le prit dans ses bras. C'était étrange, il était moins grand que dans son souvenir, mais il avait grandi lui aussi. Néanmoins son père semblait toujours aussi fort, aussi invincible, enfin jusqu'à ce que Ned s'écarte, entendant distraitement les paroles de Lord Jon Arryn, et bien sûr la voix de Robert. Le second fils Stark observa avec surprise la tension sur le visage de son père, il ne l'avait pas vu aussi pâle, et tendu auparavant. Enfin si, une fois, lors de la naissance de Benjen, lorsque sa mère avait failli mourir.</p><p>"Comment va Mère ?" demanda sans attendre Benjen. </p><p>"Le travail a commencé, mestre Wyllis et Nan sont avec elle. Nous devons simplement attendre, ils sont tout les deux très compétents." répondit leur père d'un ton neutre.</p><p>"Nous vous remercions pour nous avoir accueilli. Mais notre voyage a eu lieu afin que votre fils Eddard soit auprès de vous et puisse accueillir le nouveau membre de votre famille. Pas pour être un hôte attentif." intervint Jon Arryn. "Un des membres de votre maisonnée peut très bien se charger de nous, retournez auprès de votre femme, Rickard. Nous comprenons."</p><p>Ned jeta un regard vers son mentor et remarqua l'air très compréhensif de ce dernier, il se rappela soudain que Lady Rowena était morte quatre ans auparavant dû à une fausse-couche. Et Lady Jeyne Arryn, était morte il y a longtemps en donnant naissance à une petite fille qui n'avait pas survécu, s'il devait se fier à ce qu'il avait entendu aux Eyriés.</p><p>"Merci Jon. Lord Robert." répondit son père, clairement soulagé.</p><p>Il fit signe à Brendon Poole, l'intendant de Winterfell, qui s'avança et commença à diriger leurs invités dans diverses parts du château. Ned nota ça de manière très distraite, il était plus occupé à suivre son père qui s'était mis à marcher vers l'aile familiale d'un pas vif.</p><p>"Père, est-ce normal que Maman crie à ce point ?" s’inquiéta Benjen.</p><p>"Oui, c'est normal. Donner la vie reste un don, mais ce n'est pas chose facile." acquiesça leur père. "Vous ne l'aiderez pas plus en attendant avec moi devant sa porte. Vous pouvez vous retrouver et passer du temps ensemble."</p><p> </p><p>Aucun des enfants Stark ne quitta leur place, adossé contre des murs, en entendant leur mère crier de douleur à l'intérieur de la chambre du Seigneur et de la Lady de Winterfell. Ce n'était pas chose aisée, et Ned aurait vraiment aimé arriver à temps pour voir sa mère avant que le travail n'ait commencé. Lui dire qu'il l'aimait.... </p><p>Après un temps qui lui sembla interminable, quoique sa sœur Lyanna avait clairement essayé de les distraire, et de se distraire elle même, en parlant de ce qu'elle avait fait ces derniers temps, et de tout ce qui était arrivé à Winterfell depuis un moment. Cela faisait un bruit de fond, parce qu'il n'écoutait pas du tout ce qu'elle disait, et vu les visages de ses frères, et même celui de Lyanna, ils n'écoutaient pas d'avantage. Tandis que leur père faisait des vas et viens, Ned ne l'avait jamais vu aussi agité. Mais il n'avait pas non plus attendu avec lui la naissance de Lyanna ou de Benjen.</p><p>Donc après un temps interminable, les cris de leur mère s'arrêtèrent et un autre genre de cri se fit entendre. Mestre Wyllis ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer leur père tandis qu'ils n'en savaient pas d'avantage. </p><p>"Mon Seigneur, votre épouse va bien." dit le mestre avant de sortir de la pièce.</p><p>"Mère va bien ?" demanda Brandon dès que la porte fut close.</p><p>"Lady Stark va bien en effet Lord Brandon." confirma le mestre. "De même que vos deux petites sœurs."</p><p>"Nos deux petites sœurs ?" répéta Ned surpris.</p><p>"Oui, votre mère a eu des jumelles." acquiesça mestre Wyllis.</p><p>"Les enfants, vous pouvez entrer." cria après plusieurs minutes leur père de l'intérieur de la chambre.</p><p>Les quatre enfants Stark qui se regardaient sans trop savoir quoi dire depuis le départ du mestre, ainsi que de leur nourrice Nan, ne perdirent pas une seule seconde à s'exécuter. Brandon et Lyanna étaient les premiers à franchirent la porte mais Ned et Benjen n'étaient pas loin derrière. </p><p>"Tu as eu des filles maman ?" demanda immédiatement Lyanna, un début de moue sur le visage. </p><p>Lyanna avait certes protesté souvent sur le fait qu'elle n'avait que des frères, mais elle apprécié quand même être la seule fille. Ça la rendait plus spéciale et elle savait que son père la traitait d'une manière différente que ses frères. Ça l'énervait souvent, comme lorsqu'elle voulait apprendre à se battre, mais ça restait très pratique. Sauf que là, elle n'allait plus être la seule fille de la famille.</p><p>"Jalouse ?" demanda immédiatement Brandon, le ton taquin, passant la main dans les cheveux de sa sœur.</p><p>Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'une dispute débute entre les deux, ignorant leurs idioties, Ned et Benjen s'approchèrent du lit où il y avait leurs parents et les deux bébés. Leurs parents tenant chacun un des bébés. </p><p>"Père, puis-je ?" questionna Ned, observant avec une grande attention, ainsi qu'une certaine fascination, le bébé. </p><p>"Exceptionnellement oui." céda Rickard, lui tendant sa nouvelle fille à contrecœur. "Ned, je te présente ta petite sœur, Erine."</p><p>Ned réceptionna avec douceur sa petite sœur, elle était si petite et très légère. Elle était un peu rouge, mais Benjen l'avait été aussi, il ne se rappelait pas trop pour Lyanna, mais il avait le sentiment que ça avait aussi été le cas.</p><p>"C'est normal qu'elle soit si légère ?" il demanda doucement, ne voulant pas l'effrayer tandis qu'elle ouvrait légèrement les yeux.</p><p>"Elle est un peu plus petite que les nouveaux-nés habituels, mais c'est normal. Elles étaient deux dans mon ventre." expliqua sa mère en souriant.</p><p>"Bonjour Erine." il dit doucement, croisant pour la première fois le regard de sa nouvelle petite sœur. "Je suis Eddard, un de tes grands frères, tout le monde m'appelle Ned, et tu es sous ma protection. Rien ne t'arrivera, je t'en donne ma parole."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Benjen</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Être le petit dernier n'était pas chose aisée, Benjen ne le savait que trop bien. A huit ans, il était le dernier enfant Stark, le seul garçon de la lignée principale des Stark qui vivait à Winterfell. Ses frères aînés étaient partis de Winterfell, Brandon était à Tertre-Bourg, chez les Dustin, tandis que Ned était aux Eyriés, chez les Arryn.</p><p>Il avait donc eu des relations surtout épistolaires avec ses frères. Il passait du temps avec Lyanna surtout, il avait des cousins, mais ils étaient plus vieux que lui. Ils avaient plus de neuf ans que lui.</p><p>Rien que dans les lettres, il s'était fait souvent taquiné par Brandon, et même quelques fois par Ned, quoique ce dernier était plus gentil que Brandon. Il était le plus jeune, et Lyanna ne l'oubliait pas, même s'ils n'avaient qu'onze mois d'écart. Elle était très fière d'être plus âgée que lui, et insistait pour qu'il fasse ce qu'elle voulait.</p><p>Le jeune aux cheveux noirs avait toujours voulu avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Quelqu'un à qui il pouvait montrer l'exemple, avec qui il pouvait jouer. Quelqu'un dont il serait le héros, comme ses frères et son père, l'étaient pour lui. Néanmoins il avait entendu les rumeurs, les murmures au sein même de Winterfell, sa mère avait failli mourir à sa naissance. </p><p>S'il avait eu le moindre doute à ce sujet, l'attitude de son père ces derniers mois aurait achevé de le convaincre. Son père avait toujours été attentif aux besoins de sa mère, il était le Seigneur du Nord, et de bien des manières il pouvait être froid, mais jamais avec Lyarra Stark. Jamais avec son épouse, et la mère de ses enfants. </p><p>Benjen avait toujours su que le mariage qui unissait ses parents était un mariage d'amour. Que le lien qui existait entre eux était particulièrement fort, et ça n'avait jamais été aussi clair que ces derniers temps. Jamais son père n'avait eu un air aussi inquiet, et même distrait. Et il n'avait pas été le seul, la même chose pouvait être dite au sujet des autres membres de la maisonnée de Winterfell. Même sa sœur avait été plus distante et moins... moins elle même ces derniers temps. </p><p>Normalement il apprécierait vraiment le fait que Lyanna ne l'harcelait pas de demandes afin qu'il lui apprenne à se battre, ou plutôt qu'il refasse avec elle, les cours qu'il recevait de Ser Rodrick. Ça pouvait être pénible comme situation, surtout vu qu'ils agissaient toujours dans le dos de leurs parents. Même s'il était persuadé que leur mère savait, leur mère savait toujours tout ce qui se passait à Winterfell.</p><p>Benjen avait donc du prendre l'habitude de subir un entraînement avec Ser Rodrick, et de subir un autre entraînement avec sa sœur un peu plus tard. C'était épuisant, quoique assez efficace. Il progressait mieux ainsi, mais ça restait épuisant. </p><p>Sauf ces derniers temps, où Lyanna avait été plus occupée à rester à proximité de leur mère... Winterfell tout entier semblait retenir son souffle, il était souvent allé devant le barral, priant pour que tout se passe bien. Tout comme il avait souvent prié pour avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Ce serait un véritable cauchemar si son souhait causait la mort de sa mère. Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner, de ça il était certain.</p><p>En apprenant que ses deux frères aînés revenaient à Winterfell, il avait été soulagé et heureux. Non seulement parce qu'il voulait passer du temps  avec ses frères, mais aussi parce que comme ça il ne serait pas le seul en charge de distraire Lyanna et de chercher une distraction pour lui aussi. Lui aussi était très inquiet pour leur mère, il se sentait aussi responsable. Il avait souhaité avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur après tout. </p><p>Depuis l'arrivée de Brandon, et des gardes de la famille Dustin, il avait eu droit à un grand nombre de distraction. En tête de liste observer les moments entre Brandon et Lyanna. Il n'était pas certain que les choses soient toujours ainsi entre eux, qu'ils soient autant.... en compétition l'un avec l'autre, ou s'ils se disputaient si souvent que ça... Peut-être était-ce normal, ou c'était leur manière de se distraire.... En tout cas ça fonctionnait pour lui, il s'inquiétait moins. Légèrement moins....</p><p>Enfin jusqu'à ce que l'accouchement ne débute, et que Ned arrive, quoique ce n'était pas du tout la faute de son autre frère. Juste une coïncidence dans les heures d'arrivées. Et puis il n'y avait plus rien eu à faire d'autre que d'attendre en écoutant les hurlements de douleur de Lyarra Stark.</p><p>Était-ce supposé faire aussi mal ? Et à chaque fois ? Père avait dit que c'était normal, mais pourquoi Mère voudrait faire cela plusieurs fois ? C'était incompréhensible.</p><p> </p><p>Deux petites sœurs. </p><p>Et Mère allait bien. </p><p>Le second point était le plus important pour Benjen, mais l'ancien dernier né Stark, était aussi très heureux d'avoir deux petites sœurs. Quoique c'était un peu étrange. Allaient-elles être comme Lyanna ? Ou plus comme leur mère ? </p><p>Il entra avec ses frères et sa sœur dans la chambre où était leur mère, il nota distraitement le début d'une dispute entre Brandon et Lyanna, mais c'était habituel. Et puis il était bien plus concerné par sa mère et le bébé qu'elle avait dans les bras. Son père tenait son autre sœur apparemment.</p><p>Des jumelles. </p><p>C'était bizarre.</p><p>Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, et vu la mine du Mestre lorsqu'il avait quitté la pièce, lui non plus. </p><p>"Elle est minuscule." il dit en observant le bébé, assez rouge, qui était dans les bras de sa mère. </p><p>"C'est normal, elles étaient deux dans mon ventre." sourit Lyarra Stark. "Tu veux la porter ?" </p><p>"Je sais pas comment faire. Et si je lui faisais mal ?" protesta hésitant Benjen, tout en s'approchant d'avantage.</p><p>"Assieds toi. Il faut surtout lui maintenir la tête. Elle ne peut pas le faire toute seule pour le moment. Tu la tiens bien contre toi. Voilà, comme ça." dit Lyarra en guidant Benjen pour qu'il puisse la porter correctement. "Benjen, je te présente ta petite sœur, Serena."</p><p>Benjen avait porté toute sorte de chose depuis qu'il était assez grand pour le faire, mais il n'avait jamais eu un poids aussi précieux dans les bras. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur également. Peur de lui faire mal, peur de l'effrayer, peur de la laisser tomber... </p><p>"Salut petite sœur, je suis ton grand frère, je m'appelle Benjen et je te protégerai toute ma vie." il jura, sa voix presqu'un murmure, mais il n'en était pas pour autant moins sincère.</p><p>Il protégerait Serena quoiqu'il lui en coûterait. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Brandon, né en 262, 15 ans<br/>Eddard, dit Ned, né en 263, 13 ans<br/>Lyanna, née en 267, 9 ans.<br/>Benjen, né en 268, 8 ans.<br/>Erine et Serena, nées en 276</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rickard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>281</strong>
</p><p>Il était tradition pour la famille Stark de garder les enfants dans la nursery jusqu'à leurs deux ans, puis de les installer dans des chambres séparées, quoiqu'ils restaient sous bonne garde pour leur propre sécurité. Rickard et Lyarra ayant déjà eu quatre enfants, avaient eu l'intention de continuer ce principe, cela avait permis à Brandon et Ned de ne pas être trop similaires, de développer des personnalités différentes même avant leur départ pour la Tertrée et les Eyriées. Ils avaient fait de même avec Lyanna et Benjen, les deux étaient très proches mais Benjen avait un tempérament plus calme que celui de sa sœur aînée. Grâce aux Dieux pour cela d'ailleurs. </p><p>Les parents Stark avaient donc eu l'intention de continuer cette tradition avec leurs deux dernières filles, néanmoins ça n'avait pas été faisable. Ils avaient essayé bien sûr, voulant que les jumelles soient bel et bien différentes, pour leur propre bien évidemment, mais aussi pour permettre de les différencier au niveau de leurs caractères. Parce que physiquement, elles restaient parfaitement identiques. </p><p>Leur essai avait été un échec, non seulement elles avaient été en larme, incapable de se calmer si elles n'étaient pas ensemble, mais elles avaient aussi réussi à se rejoindre dans la chambre de l'une ou de l'autre. Faisant fi des gardes et les inquiétant beaucoup lorsqu'ils s'apercevaient qu'il n'y avait plus une fillette dans une des chambres. Heureusement elles étaient à chaque fois dans la chambre de l'autre, donc ils n'avaient pas eu à paniquer longtemps. </p><p>Pour la paix de Winterfell et pour le bonheur des deux dernières Stark, ils avaient donc cédé. Les installant dans la même chambre, dans un grand lit qui leur convenait très bien. Ils retenteraient l'expérience lorsqu'elles seraient plus grandes, mais pour le moment ce n'était pas un problème. </p><p>Même en partageant une chambre et en passant le plus clair de leurs temps ensemble, les seules fois où elles étaient séparées c'était soit parce qu'elles étaient avec un autre Stark, ou parce qu'une faisait une blague tandis que l'autre servait d'alibi. Ou de distraction selon les fois. Sous la tutelle de Benjen, elles étaient devenues de véritables farceuses. Ce que Rickard avait pu constater c'était que même en passant le plus clair de leurs temps ensemble, elles étaient quand même différentes. </p><p>Erine, bien que l'aînée de quelques minutes à peine, était très protectrice de Serena. Veillant sur elle avec grand soin, la protégeant et la faisant rire dès que Serena en avait envie. Erine avait aussi tendance à se plier à la volonté de Serena, si cette dernière voulait aller jouer dans la cour ou devant le barral, alors elles y allaient, même si Erine faisait autre chose avant. Une chose qu'elle préférait, elle allait quand même faire ce que Serena voulait, pour lui faire plaisir.</p><p>Serena était plus rêveuse, elle avait plus souvent la tête dans les nuages, elle aimait rire et marcher pieds nus. La neige était une source de fascination pour elle, et elle adorait être en extérieur, contrairement à sa sœur qui appréciait aussi s'installer auprès du feu. Quoique Serena le faisait volontiers lorsque Nan racontait des légendes nordiennes, posant moult questions sur les diverses créatures qui étaient supposément présente à l'Age des Héros. Elle avait certainement une passion pour les animaux. </p><p>Serena avait plus tendance à se perdre dans ses pensées et son imagination débordante, tandis qu'Erine était plus attentive au monde qui les entouraient, quoiqu'elles étaient toutes deux observatrices. Rien de choquant, mais c'était marqué. Un des meilleurs moyens de les différencier, c'était lorsque leurs fils étaient à Winterfell, parce que dans ces cas là, Serena ne quittait pas Benjen. Tandis qu'Erine s'accrochait à Ned, elles avaient un lien spécial avec leurs deux frères c'était évident. Tout comme Lyanna en avait un avec Brandon d'ailleurs.</p><p>Rickard observait néanmoins avec plus d'attention ses deux dernières qu'il ne l'avait fait avec le reste de ses enfants. Ce n'était pas qu'il les aimait plus, il aimait tout ses enfants, non c'était qu'il y avait des petites choses qui l'inquiétaient concernant ses filles. Elles faisaient un grand nombre de cauchemars, selon leur nourrice et Nan, Lyarra avait choisi de faire venir une autre nourrice à la naissance de Brandon. Nan était toujours très capable, mais elle était aussi âgée et elle n'avait plus l'énergie de s'occuper à plein temps d'enfants en bas âge. </p><p>Ce qui, vu le nombre de leurs enfants et leurs caractères, avait clairement été une très bonne décision. Pauvre Nan aurait eu bien du mal à tenir le coup avec toutes leurs activités et idées. Elle était toujours capable d'arrêter n'importe qui d'un regard ou d'une parole, un don qu'elle avait développé il y a longtemps, néanmoins si les enfants courraient trop vite, le succès de l'expérience serait mitigée. </p><p>"Je suis inquiète Rickard." soupira Lyarra, un soir où ils étaient dans l'intimité de leurs chambres, là où ils pouvaient laisser tomber les masques. </p><p>Il n'avait pas à être le froid et dangereux Seigneur de Winterfell et Suzerain du Nord, tandis qu'elle n'avait pas à être sa femme, souriante mais ne montrant jamais ses émotions, particulièrement ses doutes et ses inquiétudes. Ils pouvaient simplement être Rickard et Lyarra, mari et femme, père et mère. </p><p>"Pour les jumelles ?" demanda Rickard, se doutant de la raison des inquiétudes de son épouse. </p><p>Il la connaissait bien après tout, ils se connaissaient depuis toujours ou presque, et leurs années de mariage n'avaient fait que renforcer leur lien et leur amour. Il reconnaissait donc sans mal l’intonation de Lyarra, ça concernait leurs enfants et ceux qui les inquiétaient le plus c'était bien Erine et Serena. </p><p>"Leurs rêves, elles n'en parlent pas à d'autres, mais elles en discutent parfois, je les ai surpris hier sans qu'elles ne le sachent... Rickard, elles rêvent d'une terrible guerre. Elles voient des morts dans leurs rêves, des combats..." avoua Lyarra. </p><p>"Une guerre ?" répéta surpris Rickard. </p><p>Lorsqu'il avait appris que ses dernières faisaient beaucoup de cauchemars, il avait pensé que les histoires de Nan avaient un peu trop impressionné leurs imaginations et que c'était ça qui causait les cauchemars. Néanmoins il connaissait les histoires de Nan, qui racontaient les légendes du Nord, mais elle ne parlait de la Longue Nuit que lorsque les enfants avaient dépassé les sept ans. Les jumelles ne les avaient donc pas encore entendu et il n'y avait pas de discussion de guerre au sein de Winterfell. Plus depuis longtemps, plus depuis la guerre des Rois à Neuf-Sous, la dernière rébellion des Feunoyr. Alors pourquoi au juste ses filles avaient-elle entendu parler d'une guerre ? Suffisamment pour en faire des cauchemars ? </p><p>"Tu crois que Lyanna raconte des histoires à ses sœurs ?" il demanda après un temps de réflexion. </p><p>Il aimait tout ses enfants, mais il ne pouvait pas nier que Lyanna l'ennuyait souvent avec ses refus d'accepter sa situation, et les bêtises qu'elle faisait. Heureusement que Lyarra était là pour veiller sur leur fille aînée et pour s'assurer qu'elle assiste à certaines de ses leçons. Quoiqu'il savait bien que même sa patiente épouse, fatiguait du comportement de Lyanna. </p><p>Le sang du loup était fort en leur fille aînée, mais le problème c'était qu'elle ne faisait rien pour le dominer. Rickard craignait qu'elle ne se calme jamais et qu'il soit obligé de sévir durement pour la forcer à se comporter correctement. Elle allait devenir la Lady des Terres de l'Orage, elle ne pouvait continuer à se comporter comme une pure <em>she-wolf</em>, elle était ça, il ne le niait pas. Néanmoins elle était aussi une fille de la maison Stark. Elle allait représenter leur maison dans le Sud... </p><p>Pis encore, il craignait la réaction de Robert Baratheon, l'homme voulait certes devenir le frère de Ned, Rickard n'était pas idiot, il pouvait très bien comprendre les raisons derrière la demande de Robert Baratheon. Donc oui,il avait conscience que l'ami de son fils souhaitait épouser Lyanna, principalement pour le lien qu'elle avait avec Ned. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison, selon Ned, il voulait aussi une femme avec qui il pouvait chasser et partager des passions. C'était ce qu'il disait et jusque là, Rickard n'avait pas de raison d'en douter, surtout vu que Jon Arryn le confirmait.</p><p>Néanmoins malgré tout cela, Rickard craignait que sa fille aîné n'amène la honte sur la maison Stark. Il ne l'en aimerait pas moins, mais cela rendrait certainement les choses difficiles, et ce à bien des égards. Robert Baratheon était probablement prêt à des concessions avec Lyanna, parce qu'elle était du Nord et qu'elle était la soeur de Ned. Néanmoins Rickard était certain que l'homme avait des attentes vis à vis de son épouse et il n'était pas certain que sa fille puisse les remplir... </p><p>"Je ne crois pas, enfin je ne pense pas que ses histoires soient l'origine des cauchemars des jumelles." nia Lyarra. "Je doute que notre aînée ait l'imagination suffisante pour raconter les histoires dont parlaient les filles. Surtout vu que ça ne parlait pas de bravoure, d'honneur ou encore des anciennes légendes. C'est le genre d'histoire qui plait à Lyanna. Les histoires des jumelles parlent de violence, d'horreurs, de sang, de perte... Cela ne correspond pas."</p><p>"Comment veux-tu faire pour leur parler ?" demanda Rickard, prêt à suivre les conseils de son épouse. </p><p>Elle était bien plus douée que lui pour gérer leurs enfants, surtout les filles, il était nettement plus hésitant les concernant. Ne voulant pas les blesser ou dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas par mégarde. Lyarra était certainement la plus douce et diplomatique entre eux, il lui faisait entièrement confiance pour gérer tout cela.</p><p>"Je pense qu'il vaut mieux les séparer, je parlerai à Serena tandis que tu parleras à Erine." réfléchit Lyarra. </p><p>"Je n'ai rien contre mais pourquoi ? Ne serait-ce pas mieux de les laisser ensemble ? Elles ne seraient pas plus à l'aise ?" demanda Rickard en fronçant les sourcils.</p><p>"Peut-être, mais je pense qu'elles se confieraient moins si elles étaient ensembles. Erine particulièrement essaierait de protéger et soutenir sa sœur, probablement à ses dépends. Nous devrons faire attention à cela d'ailleurs, qu'elle n'essaie pas de trop protéger Serena, et qu'en conséquence elle ne fasse passez attention à elle." expliqua son épouse. </p><p>"Tu crois que c'est réellement un sujet d'inquiétude ?" demanda Rickard, inquiet. </p><p>Il avait imaginé bien des choses suite à la naissance de ses jumelles, comme s'assurer qu'il soit capable de les différencier. Ou encore s'assurer qu'elles aient une personnalité bien distincte, qu'elles sachent qu'il les aimait toutes les deux, lui ainsi que le reste de leur famille et de leur proche. S'assurer que leur futur époux, dans un futur très lointain, sache différencier son épouse de l'autre jumelle... </p><p>Il avait eu un grand nombre d'inquiétudes à la naissance de chacun de ses enfants mais les jumelles avaient apporté leur lot propre. Et clairement ça n'allait pas s’atténuer de sitôt. </p><p>Oui, la dernière grossesse de son épouse, puis la naissance de deux enfants avaient crée un certain nombre d'inquiétude chez le Seigneur du Nord. Néanmoins il n'avait pas pensé que les personnalités de ses filles puissent se développer de la sorte, encore moins aussi vite. Ou encore que ça allait créer des problèmes, sans compter les cauchemars. </p><p>"Il faut y faire attention." acquiesça Lyarra. </p><p>"Pourquoi les as tu réparti de la sorte ?" il demanda ensuite. "Je n'ai pas de problème à parler avec Erine, mais pourquoi ?" </p><p>"Je pense qu'Erine s'ouvrira plus aisément à toi qu'avec moi. L'inverse est aussi vrai concernant Serena." répondit Lyarra. </p><p>"Je les aime toutes les deux, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Et elles aussi non ?" interrogea légèrement inquiet Rickard. </p><p>Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de favoriser une de ses filles au dépends de l'autre, même s'il trouvait plus aisé de passer du temps avec Erine. Cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il ne tenait pas à Serena, il avait simplement moins de temps à consacrer à sa dernière fille. Surtout vu qu'elle tenait à ce point à être dehors pour jouer, Erine quand à elle pouvait rester tranquille dans son <em>solaar </em>tandis qu'il travaillait. Serena se sentait-elle négligée par lui ? </p><p>"Non Rickard, Serena tout comme Erine, sait que tu les aimes. Je le sais également. Tu n'es pas l'homme le plus expansif au monde, mais on est tous très conscient de ton affection." assura Lyarra, se redressant afin de l'embrasser. "Serena est plus détendue, plus légère dans son attitude et donc je pense qu'elle répondra mieux avec mes interrogations. Tandis qu'Erine a plus les pieds sur terre, elle te respecte aussi énormément, et semble apprécier ton sérieux et ta fermeté. Je pense qu'elle se sent aussi très en sécurité auprès de toi, bien plus qu'en ma compagnie. Pour lui faire parler de ses cauchemars et de ses inquiétudes, il est probablement préférable qu'elle le fasse avec toi." raisonna Lyarra. </p><p>"Très bien alors." céda Rickard, étant un peu plus rassuré grâce à son épouse.</p><hr/><p>Séparer les jumelles était un peu plus compliqué que les parents l'avaient imaginé lors de leur conversation. Vu qu'elles étaient inquiètes à cause de leurs cauchemars, elles avaient tendance à rester encore plus inséparables que de coutume. Il était heureux et soulagé de voir qu'elles pouvaient bel et bien compter l'une sur l'autre, mais cela l'ennuyait aussi de voir qu'elles ne venaient pas les trouver pour demander de l'aide.</p><p>Heureusement Lyarra et lui n'étaient pas sans ressources, ou créativité. Il réussit donc à conduire Erine sans trop de problème dans le barral, c'était un lien important pour lui. Il s'y sentait aussi chez lui et il savait que la même chose pouvait être dite au sujet de ses deux filles. Il avait proposé de laisser l'endroit à Lyarra et Serena, mais son épouse avait choisi d'aller aux serres à la place. </p><p>"Pourquoi on est là papa ?" demanda Erine, l'observant d'un air curieux. </p><p>Il était assis sur une des racines du barral, tandis qu'elle était agenouillée près de lui, mais surtout près de l'eau. Ce qui n'était pas une surprise, ses deux dernières s'installaient toujours là lorsqu'elles restaient au sol du barral. Plutôt que dans les branches, une chose qui continuait à l'inquiéter à chaque fois qu'elles étaient trouvées là haut. </p><p>"On doit parler, petite louve." dit Rickard, quittant sa racine pour s'installer auprès d'elle. </p><p>Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, la rassurer, et si d'ordinaire il l'aurait pris sur ses genoux, là c'était différent. L'eau, l'aidait et il ne voulait lui ôter aucun réconfort, mieux valait donc qu'il s'installe à son niveau. </p><p>"C'est au sujet de l'ancienne tour ?" questionna Erine, une moue sur le visage. </p><p>"Non. Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion et je suis persuadé qu'il n'y a nulle besoin de revenir dessus. N'est-ce pas ?" demanda Rickard en haussant un sourcil. </p><p>"Oui père." acquiesça Erine en baissant les yeux. </p><p>Les quatre plus jeunes s'étaient fait prendre tandis qu'ils jouaient dans la tour abandonnée, une tour qui était un peu délabrée et donc un terrain de jeu extrêmement dangereux. Les parents Stark avaient donc interdit aux quatre d'y retourner, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas bien pris, ils avaient tenté de désobéir, uniquement pour être puni et sermonné. </p><p>Connaissant l'attrait de l'interdit, Rickard avait fait posté des gardes autour de la Tour, il réfléchissait également à la faire réparer. Cela non seulement diminuerait l'intérêt d'y jouer, mais en plus cela serait à l'avantage de Winterfell et du Nord. Cela offrirait une tour de guet supplémentaire au château, un espace de plus pour y stocker de la nourriture ou des gens. Avec l'hiver qui leur offrait une légère accalmie, parce qu'il était certain que ce n'était que ça, c'était peut-être le moment d'en profiter. </p><p>"Bon. Je voulais donc te parler de tes cauchemars." dit Rickard, revenant sur le sujet de cette discussion. </p><p>"De mes cauchemars ?" demanda Erine, d'une voix faussement ignorante en fuyant son regard.</p><p>"Erine, ta mère et moi savons que Serena et toi en faites depuis plusieurs jours, on suspecte que cela fait plusieurs semaines même. Vous pouvez nous en parler, on veut vous aider. En parler pourrait vous rassurer, ou en tout cas nous pourrions faire quelque chose dans ce but." dit fermement Rickard, prenant sa fille dans ses bras.</p><p>"Je veux pas en parler." murmura-t'elle.</p><p>"Erine, dis moi ce qui ne va pas. De quoi tu rêves ?" il insista, sentant sa fatigue. "Tu es dans le noir ?" </p><p>"Dans certain oui." elle acquiesça, s'accrochant au doublet de son père. "Je suis dans un tout petit espace, il n'y a presque pas de lumière. Parfois la porte s'ouvre et un couple me fait travailler dur, me faisant les servir. Eux et leur gros fils. Ils me frappent si je ne vais pas assez vite, ils me crient toujours dessus. Je n'ai pas non plus le droit de manger ou de me laver, et à peine celui de boire. Et quand j'ai fait tout ce qu'ils voulaient, ils me renferment dans cette petite pièce sombre."</p><p>Rickard avait du tendre l'oreille pour entendre les paroles de sa fille. Erine avait enfoncé son visage dans sa poitrine, de plus elle parlait doucement et assez vite, une preuve de son trouble. C'était certain, elle s'appliquait sinon pour parler de manière claire, ce n'était que lorsqu'elle était énervée, malheureuse ou inquiète qu'elle changeait de voix. Il avait néanmoins réussi à tout entendre, et présentement, il devait se contrôler. </p><p>Il savait bien sûr que ce n'était pas réel, que sa fille dormait dans une chambre confortable, qu'elle mangeait à sa faim et qu'elle n'était la servante ou l'esclave de personne. Il savait que ce n'était que des rêves, mais ça le mettait fou de rage qu'elle ait pu vivre une telle chose, même en rêve. </p><p>Serena avait-elle fait des rêves similaires ? Il allait devoir en parler avec son épouse, une fois qu'il en saurait davantage concernant Erine et ses propres cauchemars. Parce que oui, il avait entendu le certain, cela voulait donc dire qu'elle en faisait d'autre. De plus elle n'avait pas abordé le sujet de la guerre. Combien de cauchemars différents hantaient sa fille au juste ? </p><p>"Cela n'arrivera jamais, ma petite louve. Tu es une Stark, ma fille, ma petite louve et je tuerai tout ceux qui voudront te faire subir un tel sort." jura Rickard, extrêmement sérieux. "Tu le sais ?"</p><p>Il ne donnait jamais sa parole en l'air, il n'était certes pas autant porté sur l'honneur que les Arryn, il était du Nord, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se le permettre. Néanmoins lorsqu'il donnait sa parole, c'était à ses yeux sacré, qu'il le fasse ou non devant un barral. Particulièrement lorsqu'il la donnait à un membre de sa famille, qu'ils soient son épouse, un de ses enfants, un cousin... </p><p>"Oui papa, je te crois." assura Erine, levant les yeux vers lui. </p><p>"Parle moi des autres cauchemars." il insista ensuite. </p><p>"Je vois des choses vraiment bizarres dans ces rêves là. C'est recouvert de glace, et j'y vois les créatures dont parle Nan. Les araignées de glace, les géant, les morts qui sont animés et les marcheurs blancs. Il y a les enfants aussi, ceux de la forêt avec leurs yeux verts et leurs yeux rouges. Mais surtout ce sont les combats que je vois, la destruction, la mort, les corps qui ne cessent de se ranimer. Les larmes dans les yeux des combattants, parce qu'ils affrontent des amis, des frères." pleura Erine. "Il y a des grands loups qui se battent auprès des hommes, qui sont tués aussi. J'ai peur papa."</p><p>"Qu'est-ce qui t'effraie tant ?" il demanda, horrifié par ce que lui disait sa fille.</p><p>"Le Roi des Marcheurs, il vit toujours. Parfois je le vois, avec sa couronne qui ressemble à des cornes, parfois il est entravé, retenu par des grosses chaînes. Et d'autres fois, je le vois qui se relève, il va revenir papa. Il va revenir, son armée et la Longue Nuit avec lui." certifia Erine avec conviction. </p><p>Rickard comptait bien protester, la rassurer également, c'était son devoir de père après tout et dans le temps, lui aussi avait fait des cauchemars dû aux histoires de Nan. Quoiqu'ils n'avaient jamais été aussi détaillés. Sa fille avait clairement une imagination un peu trop développé, il allait falloir y faire attention. Avertir Nan d'arrêter également.</p><p>Cependant avant qu'il ne puisse lui dire que c'était loin dans le passé, que les Marcheurs Blancs ne reviendraient pas, sa fille releva la tête vers lui et ses yeux quoique toujours gris, étaient plus argents que gris. De plus le cercle autour de la pupille droite était vert, tandis que celui autour de la pupille gauche était rouge. Les couleurs classiques des clairvoyants. </p><p>Sa fille était-elle un messager des Anciens Dieux ? </p><p>Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire pour elle ? </p><p>Cela voulait-il dire que la Longue Nuit allait bel et bien revenir, avec la terreur des Marcheurs Blancs ? </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Brandon, né en 262, 19 ans<br/>Eddard, dit Ned, né en 263, 17 ans<br/>Lyanna, née en 267, 14 ans.<br/>Benjen, né en 268, 13 ans.<br/>Erine et Serena, nées en 276, 5 ans</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>